


Tomo to the Rescue

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [94]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Leto brothers are in a fight, Tomo is the only one that can play councilor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomo to the Rescue

“You know, what you said was kind of harsh,” Tomo stated as he plopped next to Shannon on the roof of the bus.

                “He started it,” Shannon muttered.

                “And you sound like a four-year-old,” snorted Tomo, “Now, wanna tell me the reason to this stupid fight before I have to call your mother.”

                “We’re grown men Tomes, we don’t need our mother.”

                “I beg to differ,” Tomo answered, “Now, reason?”

                “I…don’t even know.” Sighed Shannon, “Sleep deprivation. Frustration. I don’t eve n know.”

                “So, you called Jared a baby face whore for no reason? Oh! And my personal favorite, a nosy little brat who you wish was never born.”

“Okay, I get it. I said some harsh things, but he’s not perfect either.”  

Tomo shrugged, “You’re also not in your bed crying. I’m heading out. I advise making up before I get back or I  _will_ call your mother.”

Shannon grumbled and watched as his friend ventured off. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and went down the ladder back to the ground. He walked in the bus and frowned when he saw Jared, in the booth, gazing blankly into a cup of tea. “I, uh, made you some…coffee.” Jared whispered.

Shannon ran a hand over his face, “Jay,”

“I’m gonna, um, go read.”

“Jared, wait,” Shannon reached forward and grabbed his little brother’s wrist, “I’m sorry.”

Jared snorted, “I started it. I shouldn’t have called you an overgrown Neanderthal, or a brain-dead drummer that knows nothing, or-“

“Jared, got it. No need to repeat it all,” Shannon muttered, rolling his eyes before pulling his brother close, “and for the record, I’m thankful you were born.”


End file.
